Decoding the Fssshhh
by Princesscupcakes
Summary: What does Kaido's fssshhh really mean? Join Taka,Momo,Eiji,Fuji,Ryoma,and Inui as they search to unlock the secrects of the Fssshhh. oneshot.


Decoding the Fssshhh

Disclaimer: I own nothing. sniffle

For Bubbles who pestered me to write this until I broke down and finally did. I hope you're happy.

* * *

One bright and sunny day Momo, Ryoma, Fuji, Eiji, and Taka were walking to Taka's house. Inui was "secretly" snooping on them for notes (Fuji was not very forthcoming,) when he happened to overhear a part of their conversation loud conversation.

"I wonder what Kaido's fssshhh means?" Fuji asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, so do I." Momo agreed as he scratched his ear with his pinky finger.

"I wonder if any one can tell us?" Eiji asked, a little too loud. (a/n I wonder if he knows who's following him? Hmmmmm lets find out.)

"I can help you out." Inui proclaimed, jumping from his cliché hiding place in the bushes lining the walk.

"HUH?!" the group at large exclaimed. Ryoma still hadn't made a sound. It was a mystery why he was with them.

"Where did you come from, you little snoop?" asked Momo.

"Never mind that." Inui waved a hand impatiently as if to silence Momo's annoying chatter. "The important thing is I can help you. Meet me at my house tomorrow at 10:30 A.M. And bring a recording of his fsshh. See you then!"

And Inui ran off, pushing his glasses up his nose, before they could process what the heck had just happened.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm…..?" they all thought.

"I guess we're going to Inui's house then." Ryoma stated simply. Then they continued on their way to Taka's house, and ate pounds of sushi, courtesy of Taka himself.

The next day they all met up at Momo's house. They had all had nightmares about what Inui's house would look like; they were all similar. They all thought Inui's house would be some sort of over-sized laboratory. Boy, were they wrong.

When they arrived at Inui's house, they were all surprised to how NORMAL a house it was. Not some sort of mad scientist's house. But then Eiji had to go and crush their hopes of a normal house.

"I bet it's only disguised as a normal house on the inside it's got to be bad." Eiji suggested.

They went up and rang the doorbell. Inui's mother answered.

"I bet you're here to see Sadaharu, right?"

They all just shook their heads yes.

"He's upstairs in his room. I'll be up there in a sec to bring up cookies."

They went up to Inui's room, Eiji being dragged along by the promise of cookies. He was still convinced that Inui lived in a laboratory. When they got in there, they saw some sort of weird machine.

"This is the Translator five hundred," Inui explained. "It can decipher anything. Anything. Did you bring the sample?"

"Yup" answered Ryoma. "We went through some old tapes of the team and we found it."

"Very well, put it in that flap. It will go through the records trying to find a match. This will take about an hour."

A knock the door made them all jump.

"I have cookies!" Inui's mom announced. She pushed the door open and waddled in, carrying a tray piled high with the sweets. All the boys took one and took a bite.

"I put in my own special ingredient!" All the boys that weren't Inui spit out the bite. Not noticing she continued.

"I put in cinnamon!" The boys breathed a sigh of relief and took another bite. She left the room leaving them alone.

For the next hour they all talked to Inui about the one thing they all had in common….Tennis. After some time, Eiji and Fuji broke off into their own little conversation and Ryoma fell silent. Taka fell asleep and Inui did some extra credit homework. After an hour the little machine beeped and Inui looked at the reading. All the boys gathered around him,

"The reading says…." Here Inui studied results very thoroughly. "…That Kaido's fsssssh is in fact a word from a very very very very VERY old language that hasn't been used in about two thousand years."

"It means…….." Fuji's eyes snapped open, Eiji gasped, Inui sweat dropped, Momo's mouth hung open, Taka stopped eating another one of Inui's mom's cookies, and for once Ryoma looked… un-Ryoma-like.

"SANTA!! IT MEANS SANTA!!" They all screamed.

Far away in his house Kaido looked at pictures of him and Santa when he was little, and started fssssssshhhhhhhing.

* * *

Yo! This is P.C. I finally wrote this. It took forever too. Well I hoped you liked it and remember to R&R. OR ELSE. brother looks over shoulder "Or else what" asks annoying!! Brother. "I'll figure that out when I get to it! Don't rush me!" P.C. responds Bye!!


End file.
